


【翻译/Translation】but never hold your breath (though i will breathe for you)

by Elleeeeee



Series: 【翻译】the hand beneath your head [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall(2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I tried?, M/M, Translation, how did this get so long?, idek how to write comforting!Bond though, the comfort part of hurt/comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleeeeee/pseuds/Elleeeeee
Summary: Q不想哭，不想吃东西，不想睡觉，甚至连动都不想动。他控制不住地想起那天午后的光晕中破碎的代码。有时候，Bond会和他十指相扣，他的手掌就像吞噬Q的严寒中唯一温暖的锚。冷，好冷，他永远被寒冷笼罩，只有在他被由内而外地灼烧的时候才能摆脱深入骨髓的冷意。Q不停地哭喊，乞求呼吸，乞求酷刑的暂停，乞求Bond——求求你，不要再来迟了。只要能让这场噩梦消弭，他愿意付出一切。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 【翻译】the hand beneath your head [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033680
Kudos: 4





	【翻译/Translation】but never hold your breath (though i will breathe for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but never hold your breath (though i will breathe for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580474) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



现在正是一周的中间。  
他坐在沙发上，揽着一个人，是他的女友，拥有耀眼金发和甜美笑容的Samantha。他们深爱着彼此，至少他觉得是如此。一条杰克罗素犬蜷缩在他们的脚边安详地睡着，脖子上系着用黄线缝出Toby一词的项圈，它轻轻颤抖，或许是在做什么狗狗才会做的好梦。电视上在播放喜剧，虚假机械的笑声不断传来。他的心中涌动着满足感，又或许是……  
“最近心情不错？”她问道，于是后半句想法消隐在大脑深处。他抱住她的肩膀，因为所有爱侣都这么做，不是吗？  
“还行吧，现在才是我最享受的时光。”  
屏幕上滚动着演职员表，黑底白字的一串串名字流水般滑过，他确定没有一个自己认识的，都是什么Tanner, Mallory, Bond。某种汹涌的情感在他身体里跃动，撞击他的肋骨，声如洪钟，绝非满足，他笨拙地抓起遥控器想要换台。  
现在播放的是一部医疗电视剧了，一场紧急救援。Samantha倚在他肩上，落下的几缕金发扫过他的脸颊。  
“可怜的Jem。”她叹了一口气，手掌抚上他的大腿。  
有什么人处在死亡边缘，一个代号被反反复复呼叫，  
通电。完毕。通电。完毕。  
“Jem？”他疑惑地重复。  
“Jeremy，别说傻话了。”  
完毕。  
“谁是Jeremy？”  
完毕。  
她一把推开他，漂亮的脸上流露出迷惑，Jeremy第一次发现她的眼睛是如此的蓝。像矢车菊，像印度夏日的蓝天，又像大洋深处沉睡的冰川。  
“别演了，这不好笑。”  
“但我真的不是——”  
死亡的时刻步步逼近，不知何时何地，手指掐着他的脉搏，他的心脏微弱地跳动，像只栖息在他单薄皮肤下的瘦弱鸟雀。幽幽的声音传来，这声音就像那个他称之为Grey的男人一样（接下来的一切都会非常有趣）：“希望虽如鸿羽微茫，但却常驻人心。”  
一句确定的陈述过后，声音消散在半空。这就是一场不断重演的剧本，而他根本不记得自己有参与其中。  
Q从病床上惊醒，尖叫声不受控制地涌出他的喉咙，他的手指紧紧掐进了Bond的手臂。  
——————————————————————  
他们不得不给他注射镇定剂。厚重生茧的手环抱着他，Q只能眼睁睁看着静脉注射针头刺入他的皮肤，眼睛里溢满了恐惧。“没事了，”有人安抚他，“一切都过去了，我们找回你了。”  
“但你怎么确定呢？”Q想质问他，“怎么确定？”虽然现在他连一个字都吐不出来。Sanders一如往常，在梦境的深处注视着他。他的脸仍然残缺不全。  
“你真幸运。”Sanders对他冷笑，Q只想蜷缩成一团，祈求能早日醒来。  
——————————————————————————  
他的世界就像潮水退去，慢慢显现出原貌，从颜色像沙子一样的天花板，到心电监测器发出的嘟嘟声，从两脚羊毛袜柔软的触感到身下冰凉顺滑的被单。Q眨眨眼，病房在他模模糊糊的视野里显现。  
啊。  
他的背好痛，痛得像被烈焰炙烤，Q强迫自己的心神聚焦在呼吸上来逃避痛楚。  
“欢迎回家。” 坐在身边的Bond说道。Q转过头，即使没有眼镜，Q也能认出他特殊的身影和独特的声音。“感觉怎么样？”  
“糟透了，谢谢您特地问我。”Q舔舔嘴唇。他讨厌说话时扯痛的嘴唇，讨厌从他口中吐出的每一个字，沙哑而颤抖。他身体的每一个零件都他妈的好痛。“有水吗？”  
Bond收起他翻来覆去摆弄的八卦小报，伸手拿来了床头柜上的杯子。“要吸管吗？”  
“随便。”  
Q努力尝试坐起身来，Bond的手稳定地支撑着他，Q勉强把自己摆成半坐起的姿势。他吞咽的每一口温热的水，喝起来都像是血。  
“Leiter让鉴证科把这个修好了，还给你。”Q喝完水的时候，Bond说道。Q的大脑仍然迷茫，其中在运转的那部分大脑知道这不是真相，肯定是Bond让Leiter找鉴证科的人修好的。不过从结果上看没差，所以Q嘟囔了句谢谢，接过他的眼镜。  
“我们在新奥尔良的奥克斯那医疗中心。”Q的世界重归清晰之时，Bond解释道。  
这间病房很棒，令人沉静的装修风格，温暖的黄昏光线透过窗棂，一切都是如此惬意，也足够私人。价钱大概也超出他的想象，但这不是现在要思考的当务之急。Q小心翼翼地躺回床上，Bond就在他身边，手掌轻轻托着他的头。（他脑海里挥之不去的噩梦，另一个人，在另一个地方，另一只手抓着他的头发，黏糊糊的热气，那句话 “你认识这个人吗？”）Q忍不住害怕得颤抖起来。  
“抱歉，”他立刻说道，“对不起，我不是故意的。”  
Bond看上去和Q一样充满了愧疚，他的眼睛里闪着理解的光。Q很高兴Bond没有说些“没事的”、“这没关系”之类的废话，因为事实上，这绝不会没关系。相反的，Bond站起身来拉上窗帘，把刺眼的阳光都挡在室外。病房里没有完全陷入黑暗，也永远不会，Q对此感到满意。他转过脸，看着Bond又在他床边坐下。  
时间安静地流淌。Q听着翻页的沙沙声，听着输液滴落的脆响。Bond读得很快，或许是因为他对美国的娱乐新闻没什么兴趣。  
很快，Q开始昏昏欲睡，他艰难地抵抗睡意的侵蚀，不愿意进入梦中。睡眠意味着做梦，做梦让他恐惧，噩梦让他难以逃脱，天啊，但是他太累了，真的太累了。  
“我哪里都不去。”Bond耳语，Q不安地挣动，合上的杂志平放在他大腿上。“真的。”  
即使Q知道经验丰富的特工是多么值得信任，他把眼镜还给Bond的时候还是说：“哪怕你没做到我也不知道，别担心。”话语的末尾轻得消散在空中，Bond的脸变得模糊。Q没有立刻合上双眼，他挣扎着想再确定一遍Bond真的还坐在旁边的椅子上，但最终，他仍然投入了睡眠的怀抱。  
————————————————————————  
无穷无尽的梦境。漫长而又痛苦，真实得让人恐惧。  
今晚，Sanders把他逼到角落，质问他家人的近况。他的爱妻，他的儿子，他可爱的、尚在襁褓的女儿。  
“他们都被照顾得很好。”Q挤出一句话，紧紧靠着水泥墙。他无处可逃。  
“照顾？像MI6照顾我这样吗？”他的话语中没有讥笑，就像是一个真诚的提问。Sanders的凝视中，希望像微小的火苗跃动。  
接着，一声枪响惊破黑暗。温热的鲜血溅到Q的脸上，他的镜片上全是猩红的斑点，但Q还是能看见，看见那具倒在地上的尸体。  
梦境快进又重复，火焰，到处都是可怕的火焰。  
这一次，Q变成了那个持枪者。  
“我们尽力了。”他对Sanders低声说，Sanders的脸撕裂成血肉模糊的碎块。Q对这个场景太过熟悉了，甚至不必去想该如何反应。“我们尽力了。真的尽力了。”  
——————————————————————  
Q再次醒来的时候，房间里令人奇怪而又无法忍受地寒冷，冷得他鸡皮疙瘩纷纷冒出，像一个个皮肤上的小点。Q控制不住地颤抖，肌肉痉挛。  
“他上一次注射是多久之前？”  
他身边的一个医生问，身影若隐若现。这是医院，他没有回到那里，完全没有回到那里。  
“差不多十七个小时。”  
好恶心。Q转头，模糊的视线捕捉到一个站在墙边的身影，应该是Bond。操，他一直没躺下过，朦胧的思绪飘过，下一秒他想我觉得我要吐了。一个盆递到他眼前，Q激烈地呕吐，呛得眼泪都出来了，胆汁的酸涩味道残留在他的舌头上，一切简直就是一团糟。  
“很快就不会这样了。”护士安慰他，将一杯水递到他的唇边。温热的水让他觉得恶心，但Q还是急切地一饮而尽，像个沙漠中脱水垂死的旅人。“这些症状还会持续一段时间。”这一次，水尝起来不像血，反倒有一股苦味，但Q已经精疲力尽，无暇再去细想。  
————————————————  
这就是接下来几天事情发展的走向：  
Q没有食欲，因为不管他吃了什么，总是会招致几个小时后几乎令他呕出灵魂的呕吐。他心里清楚，即使不会吐，他也对吃饭没有半点心思。舌上的味蕾是如此钝感，送进他口中的一切都味同嚼蜡。  
“我不想吃。”Q一遍遍对护士、对医生说，最后他们不得不打算把他绑起来强迫他进食，但是Bond像个英雄一样登场了，手里端着一碗尝起来索然无味的高汤。  
（“求你告诉我这不是你自己做的。”  
“你对我的信赖真是让我受宠若惊。”  
Q拿手背擦擦嘴，竭力控制着自己不要把它们都吐出来。  
每一次，这些东西都在他的胃里呆不长久。）  
痛楚令人难以忍受，Q有过更糟糕的经历，但这不意味着他就有多擅长忍耐。他的背，他两肩之间的区域，身体更隐秘的伤处（他闭上眼控制自己不要去想）。痛楚蔓延在他身体每一个角落，将他整个人吞没。神啊，求求你消除我的疼痛吧。  
快呼吸，只要呼吸，痛感就会减弱。  
烧伤需要很长一段时间才能痊愈，更不必说其他的伤口，但Q不想被它们占据全部的思绪。相反的，Q只是蜷缩着放任时光流逝，Bond就在他身边，触手可及，但是Q无力得根本没办法伸出手去。  
（Q不需要自己伸手寻求Bond的存在，Bond的手永远为他而留，Q要做的只有醒来。）  
有时在夜半时分，Q迟迟无法入睡，因为无法磨灭的恐惧，因为遍布全身的痛楚，因为所有交织在一起的噩梦般的回忆。Q的手在床单上痉挛，心电监测器发出的警示音响彻病房，把Bond惊醒。  
“你已经不在那里了。”Bond会在黑暗里安抚他，眼睛周围的纹路出奇地紧绷，他的触摸传递着温暖和睡意。“没有人会再伤害你。”  
对此，Q的回复只是在黑夜中摇头，想着不，不是这样的，根本就不是这样。我需要回去，我想回去，虽然现在做什么都于事无补。Q的手指圈住Bond的手腕。我希望你可以帮我补救。  
“我知道的。”Q最终只是低语道，他必须这么说才能让Bond去继续睡觉。他呼出一口气，转开脸。“我知道。”

（“他们有专门的海洛因储藏室，海洛因里还混了镇静剂以防万一。”  
“那群混账。”  
我没事了。Q想对Bond说。别那么生气，求你，我很好。他想说话，但他保持清醒的时间是如此短暂，时间过得越久，他越恐惧，他想吐出的话语最终只变成一个模糊不清的想法，在他脑子里打转，像是一台损坏的录音机在不断地循环。）  
渴望自他身体每一个角落奔涌而出，它栖息在他皮肤之下，痒意自内而外将他吞噬。我得回去，我知道的。他的渴望几乎要凝结成实体，让他自己都觉得迷惑不解。Q合上双眼，塞壬的歌声在他血管里回荡，轻声吐出引诱的乐章，音符与Bond的吐息声相应和，在黑夜里沙沙作响。  
我得回去，我知道的。  
（“还要多久？”Q不耐烦地问道，“要到……”  
“很抱歉，这还需要一段时间。”医生带着歉意回答，在他床尾的表格里划去了什么。Bond紧盯着那个男人，面无表情，怒火在心里燃烧，如同黑洞洞的枪口，他随时准备扣下扳机，即使他心知肚明这本不该针对医生。）

Q不想哭，不想吃东西，不想睡觉，甚至连动都不想动。他控制不住地想起那天午后的光晕中破碎的代码。有时候，Bond会和他十指相扣，他的手掌就像吞噬Q的严寒中唯一温暖的锚。冷，好冷，他永远被寒冷笼罩，只有在他感到自己被由内而外地灼烧的时候才能摆脱渗入骨髓的冷意。Q不停地尖叫，乞求呼吸，乞求终止酷刑的折磨，乞求Bond——求求你，不要再来迟了。只要能让这场噩梦消弭，他愿意付出一切。  
美妙的黑暗，晴朗的阳光，一切都让Q双眼刺痛，他合上眼，但却永远被排斥在睡眠之外的世界。Sanders的身影总是出现在房间的角落，瞪着亡者无神的双眼。每每和他眼神交汇，Q都害怕得呜咽、抽泣，像个无助的孩童。重启、关闭，他尝试着命令他自己不去想，但一切都无法抹消骇人的鬼影。

（“你这身皮看起来不太合适。”有那么一次，那个影子久久地停留在房间里，Q对它说道。“松松垮垮的，好像你会随时爬出来一样。你不会闷死吗？幽闭恐惧症可是很要人命的。”一阵颤抖袭击了他的身体。“我只希望一切能快点结束。”）  
——————————————————————  
“你用不着在这里陪我，”入院五天了，Q整晚整晚睡不着，他知道Bond也是，因为Bond浓重的黑眼圈和衣物上凌乱的折痕太过明显。“你可以回家，可以去外面，去你想去的任何地方，不用待在这里和我一起腐烂。”  
Bond有比医院更好的去处，有比当护工更有趣的消磨时间的方法，也有比一个虚弱的病人更优秀的玩伴。  
这座城市的夜景一定很美。  
“你不知道吗？”Bond的回答很简单，随手翻过一页书。他正看一本无聊的犯罪悬疑小说看到一半，Q记得自己在很久以前，在温暖的夏季以前也读过这本书。“人们总是对自己不需要的东西趋之若鹜。”  
——————————————————  
症状过了一周多才消失，在它的折磨之下，Q骨瘦如柴，眼窝凹陷。  
“那可真的有点难受。”一个落雨的清晨，Q说道，思考的力量渐渐回流进他的身体，他的思维开始变得清晰，他的四肢也不像先前那样不受控制，像一堆损毁的零部件。他依然在Bond的帮助下坐起身来，Bond递给他的三明治也没有他想象中的那般食之无味。  
“年度最佳轻描淡写奖得主就是——”  
Q咬下一口面包和蔫蔫的生菜叶，就着凉水和Bond的讽刺咽下去。  
“我怎么记得这奖应该颁给从印度尼西亚回来，说出‘我很好’这种话的你呢？是在雅加达，是吗？和管状炸弹相处真是妙趣横生对吧？”  
Bond翻着新小说，一声不吭。但Q能清清楚楚地看见他嘴角肌肉的抽动，那几乎可以算是一个笑容了。病房里暖意融融，窗外小雨涟涟，新奥尔良被湿润微潮的阳光拥抱着，平和而又宁静。  
————————————————————  
Q对回伦敦的航程没什么印象了。  
（行走太强人所难了，甚至要逼他咽下更多的自尊心。飞机起飞，又降落，他在药物作用下昏昏沉沉，Bond在他身边。当然，Bond什么时候会不在他身边呢？）  
他只记得MI6派车来接他们，Q强迫自己抬首挺胸，撑过停机坪到车子的一小段路，在他的腿打颤之前满怀感激地坐上了皮质坐垫。毛毛细雨笼罩了希思罗， 雨中有一层薄雾，虽然很奇怪，但他觉得这就是家乡的气息。  
“请载我们去总部，谢谢。”Q对司机说。坐在他身边的Bond瞥了他一眼，眼神混合着不赞同和些许理解。Q不是第一个流着血还硬要站在M办公室里的地毯上的人，也绝不会是最后一个。  
“你该回家的。”  
这话像是在提建议，但Q听出了Bond蕴含其中的命令意味。窗外雨势渐大。  
“等我说完了就回去，”Q向他保证，“M必须知道情况。”  
“M可以等一段时间。”  
“Bond，我们可以……”Q把头靠在车窗上，冰凉的玻璃蹭着他的脸颊，触感顺滑。“我们现在可以不谈这个吗？”求你了？Q原本想加上这句，但此时此刻他又是「Q」了，而Bond该是「007」。他们正前往全英国最安全的机密处所之一，接受掌握最高权力的上级长官的问询。该死的，曾几何时，Q也是最高长官的一员。  
MI6的地盘从不为弱者而留。  
Q又看向Bond，Bond迎向他的眼神，抿紧了嘴唇。心砰砰地跳。车在雨中隆隆作响，他们还有一公里的路程。  
Q坚持着不把目光移开。  
“好吧。”Bond最终吐出一句话，Q松开了绷紧的肩膀，不易察觉地靠在椅背上。Bond把目光投向窗外。  
“谢谢你。”Q回应道，他真心实意地感激Bond没有坚持。“你不用……不用和我一起去，如果你不情愿的话。”一瞬的犹豫后，他补充。“毕竟现在很晚了。”他并不是真的这么想，但Bond不需要知道他内心的真意。  
前方就是伦敦了，车穿过高速，回到他熟悉的城市，汇入晚间归家匆匆的车水马龙。Q的手搭在垫子上，Bond把手放在他们之间的区域，就像一个待接受的邀请，Q不可抑制地发出轻微的叹息。  
那可能是个邀请，又可能不是，全凭Bond一己之念决定。Q献出他能给予的一切，而Bond从中获取所需，他们之间就是这种关系。  
“别傻了，”Q柔软的指腹拂过Bond凸起的指关节，Bond开口说道。“这才下午6点。”  
共生，他们的生命交错盘桓着持续，如同自然界中的现象一般奇异。  
——————————————————  
“我为发生在Sanders身上的事情道歉。”这是Q坐下后对M说的第一句话。他刚刚坚持要自己走到办公室，拒绝一切帮助，现在腿还在打颤。Bond一直跟在他身后穿过重重走廊，如影随形。  
“你是完全按照规章行事，没必要道歉。”M手指交叉，手肘撑在实木书桌上。Q点点头，但仍然不确定他是否已经被原谅了，也没有觉得心里的愧疚感减轻了半分。“我会给你安排带薪休假，时长你定。我们会从你的部门挑几个人暂代你的职务，但是最后还是需要……”  
“我会向您报告。”Q迅速说道，骤然间感到欣慰和放松，虽然他甚至不知道为什么。“一周左右的休假就足够了，我很肯定。”  
“我不这么觉得。”Bond正斜靠着门框。M疲惫地瞟了他一眼，又转向Q.  
“在这个问题上，我不得不同意Bond的判断。我会给你安排两周的休假，Q。等你准备好了会有人去找你进行问询，你不必现在进行报告。”  
“非常感谢，长官。”  
M放下手，从一旁取出一份文件，匆匆瞥了一眼之后又拿来一根笔，这是清晰的解散信号。  
“长官。”Q站起身来，语气尊敬。M抬起头来，神情中流露着毫无必要的亲和。  
“休息两周，Q。我也不想用直接封锁你的安全级别这种极端方法，你只要记清楚，我们只需要最高水平的工作状态。”  
换句话就是，在你能保证不会因为PTSD把该死的任务全部搞砸之前，就别回来了。Q缓慢地点点头才准备离开，Bond已经等得有些不耐烦了。  
“满意了？”Bond问他，他们一起走出M的办公室。谢天谢地，Eve今晚不在。  
“看你觉得什么叫满意，”Q低声发牢骚。当然，M永远是对的，但这不代表Q就得真心实意喜欢他的决定。他们走出大楼的时候，空车已经在外面了，司机撑着一把黑伞在一旁等待。“我刚刚被下令在脑子没毛病之前不准回去。”  
如果真要这样，恐怕两周时间根本不够。Bond轻推着Q坐进车里，这一次，他们紧紧挨在一起。  
“回家。”Q筋疲力尽地吐出一个词。离开总部的一瞬间，Q放任自己的头枕在Bond的肩膀，他感到虚弱，感到无力，现在也已经没必要再加以否认。  
“等到家了我叫你。”Bond把Q公寓的地址给司机，Q合上双眼，听着雨滴淅淅沥沥落在车顶的脆响。  
——————————————————  
Bond不肯离开，Q本来想赶他走，最后还是半路就放弃了，因为说真的，自欺欺人没什么意思。伤口和衣料的摩擦让他的背疼痛不已，他现在只想好好洗个热水澡，然后躺进温暖的被窝。Bond帮他脱掉衬衫。  
“我需要先问问你，你知道你现在在做什么吗？”  
Q尝试着不要表现得坐立不安，他坐在床边，光裸的后背朝着Bond，过分的暴露感让他不适。  
“我让那些医生教我了。”小心翼翼地、轻柔地，他将绷带解下Q的伤口，Q全程都屏着呼吸。至少空气不会太冷，刺激到伤口。“如果痛要告诉我。”  
在浴室里，Q脱下了剩余的衣物，Bond把它们从地上捡起来，叠好之后搭在毛巾架上。  
“它现在不太疼了。”Q说道。他转头，凝视着镜中那本该是他的身影。苍白的灯光下，是如纸般单薄的皮肤，是像牢笼的隔栏一样凸出的肋骨。Bond搂着他的腰，将Q一缕蔫蔫的卷发拨到耳后，温热的吐息拂过Q的后颈。“再也不会痛了。”  
他偏了偏头，这一次，无疑是个公开的引诱，Bond在那光裸的肌肤上印下一个吻。  
————————————————————————  
过了一会，Q坐在浴缸边，低着头洗掉头发上的香波。Bond跪在一边的垫子上，手里拿着毛巾，在水沾到Q的背上之前将它们尽数阻拦。  
“要我帮忙点外卖吗？”  
一条湿润的毛巾缓慢在他肩胛骨之间挪动，擦洗后背上难得的完好皮肤，Q特地留给他的任务。  
Q一边努力眨眼想把香波挤出眼睛，一边说“好。”因为Bond大概饿了，虽然Q其实没感觉。  
“吃中餐？”  
“听起来不错。”  
Bond的手在Q尾椎骨附近停下，又沿着原来的路线返回，描摹着Q脊柱的每一处凸起。结束时，Q站起身来，身体有些颤抖。而即使Bond已经用了此生最集中的细心和最轻柔的手法，地板上的水流仍然呈现出血液稀释后淡淡的粉红色。  
————————————————  
Q裹着他最柔软的毛巾，尽力坐直身体，控制自己不要一直颤抖，Bond正在重新给他的背伤缠上绷带。现在有点冷，但他相信自己能挺过去的。  
“还是以前那家的面条？”Q问道，想把他的思维从消毒绷带刺鼻的味道和背上刺痛的冰凉触感上岔开。“要鸡肉吗？”  
“要鸡肉。”Bond的手十分稳健，纱布最终被固定住，Q忍不住好奇，Bond这么一个对大多数伤口都习惯用烈酒和直接缝针了事的家伙，到底是怎么做到动作如此温柔的？“顺便点一份炒菜。”  
——————————————  
在Q的坚持下，他们到Q厨房的餐桌上吃饭，像在如今灾难般的生活里，抓住一丝平日的温存气息。Q埋头在塑料外卖碗里，吞下他其实不想吃的面条。  
“你杀了他们吗？”  
这个问题相当不合时宜，不管是问的时间、地点，甚至是问题本身都是如此，但他们中总有一个人要开这个头。Bond用筷子夹起一枚腰果。  
“杀了三个。”他回答，又吃了口芹菜。Q对芹菜如对瘟疫般避之不及，所以现在盘子里堆了满满的芹菜。“尸骨无存。”  
Q点点头以表认可，逼着自己把一块鸡肉塞进嘴里，咀嚼之后吞下。  
“CIA带走了第四个，所以Leiter让我随意处置其他人。”  
Bond看上去好似全神贯注在往勺子里塞进更多的面条，但Q知道他正在暗中观察自己的反应，观察自己桌子这端任何细微的声响。有一部分的Q渴望就这么纵容Bond的目光，他真的也很想，但这样于礼不合。  
“很好。”Q最终说。“不错的结果。”他真正的意思是谢谢你。  
Bond把最后一枚腰果放进Q的盘子里。  
不客气。  
————————————————  
Bond没有回家，而是去了马来西亚。003搞砸了任务，现在Bond不得不赶过去收拾残局，连找借口不去的机会都没有。  
“我会好好的。”Bond从Q的表情上读出了他的坚持。电脑屏幕的光在他脸上投出阴影，颧骨锐利的弧度显得尤为突出。“别担心，在遇见你之前我已经好好地照顾了自己25年，早就知道方法了。”  
Bond离开的那天，Q的妹妹找上门来。  
“你又整个人失联，”Gracie把她的背包丢到沙发上，“爸妈都气疯了。”  
“我很忙的。”这其实算不上谎言。Q也知道Gracie不是那种抓着一点不停追问的人。她或许不知晓事情的全貌，但她聪明绝顶，总是能猜到。“而且我已经打电话说了好多次对不起。”  
“所以你这次又去哪了？波斯尼亚？朝鲜？”她把双腿架上咖啡桌。  
“你知道我们在朝鲜没有业务的。”Q放松地躺进沙发，紧靠着Gracie，她挪了几下给Q腾出地方，掏出他们要一起看的各种各样的DVD。Q让她把腿放下来。“我在美国南部。在你问问题之前——答案是不。我不能谈论此事。”Q也完全不想谈，Gracie对此一无所知才最好。  
————————————————————  
他们谈天说地，一起抱着装茶的马克杯，看前几季的《摩登家庭》。Gracie跟他讲这学期上的课，Q让她在凌晨两点去给自己炒了个鸡蛋，虽然最后他根本没吃几口。  
“我打赌你们的人这次失去联络了，嗯？”  
他们躺在Q的床上，Q蜷缩在他那一侧。她已经看过绷带了，他又用了一个谎言来掩盖。在他的又一种人生里，Q在英国私人安保公司工作，负责尖端技术革新的统筹。他应该享受他的工作，监管着全世界的危险任务的进行。  
“确实。”Q合上双眼，仿佛又回到童年时光，他们也这样分享一张床。他们共享的秘密越来越多，又或者说，只是Q的秘密。“就因为有人弄丢了车里的包裹，一切都失控了。”  
“错误的时间出现在错误的地点，真是不幸。”  
她的声音从床另一端传来，带着些许同情，Q在黑暗中对妹妹微笑。她明天早上还有课，现在他们不该还醒着。  
“这些风险入职简介上就说了。另外，最后的报酬很不错。我们得到了这份新技术，至少领先你们这些普通老百姓三个月。”  
“哦，真的吗？所以成为行业龙头老大的代价就是溅到你背上的弹片？”她虚虚捶了Q的背一下，动作轻柔得就像普通的触摸，但Q还是控制不住地瑟缩，虽然她也看不见。“那真算是超棒的报酬呢。”  
与此同时的千里之外，Bond一枪把子弹送进了某个人的脑袋。  
——————————————————————  
两天后，Gracie要走了，Q没有让她多留几天，因为在她所知的那一种Q的人生里，Q没有理由这么做。  
“你会没事的对吧？”  
她把背包甩到肩上，看上去就像朝气蓬勃的大学生。不知怎的，地理学似乎就该是她的命中注定，Q的心中涌起些许骄傲。  
“我会好好的，别担心。”  
“如果有情况一定要打给我，好吗？”  
“不会有什么情况的啦。”  
“恐怖电影的开头里，主人公也永远是这么说的。”她亲亲Q的脸颊，Q拍了拍她的腰，Gracie启动汽车，发动机的尖啸响起。“你绝对会变成「我无所不知」类型的小宅男，就是在电影最后半小时里死掉的那种角色。”  
“要走快走，Gracie。”  
她哈哈大笑，笑声像阳光一样温暖。她离开后Q关上门，注视着太阳从伦敦的天际线升起，他的心突然提到了嗓子眼。是的，什么情况都不会发生。  
———————————————  
那天深夜，Q竭力想要消除自己的紧张感，他公寓里每一个房间的每一盏电灯都开着，屋子亮堂堂得刺眼。但是现在已经快午夜了，而且，老天啊，他真的必须睡觉，疲惫已经深入骨髓，他坐在床上，大腿上放着一本书，但是——  
（“你真觉得什么都不会发生吗？”  
Grey站在玄关，朝他微笑，Q怔怔地凝视着他，说不出话，灯光突然闪烁着熄灭了。  
“你真的确定吗？”  
床因两个人的重量微微下沉。Q僵住了，像一个从缝线处又被撕裂的破碎的布娃娃。Grey推开他的被子，不要、不要、不要又一次，干燥的嘴唇触碰了他的锁骨，一只瘦削的手伸进他的衬衫之下，膝盖分开他的大腿，不、不要，求你，怎么折磨他都可以，不要再强奸他。）  
——Q喘着粗气惊醒，书已经掉在地板上，书页摊开。现在离午夜已经过了10分钟。那只是个梦，他一遍遍告诉自己，不会再有了。  
弯腰捡书的时候，他的手还在颤抖。Q迫切想翻一页书，随便哪一页都好，他的眼睛紧绷着，将全部心神聚焦在书页上的字句，这里，第95页：  
「春日的花，走到电梯时，他想道。小小的、可爱的花朵，它们可能生而矮小、接近地面，许多游人直接从其上踩踏而过。它们生长在无边的旷野？还是商店里狭窄的花盆，抑或是围栏内宽广的农场？」  
（他们把他摁在地上，他的脸颊擦过地面，好痛。眼泪，止不住的眼泪，好孩子，乖孩子，漂亮的男孩。一只靴子踩在他背上，有只手抓着他的头发。）  
那只是个梦。看下一行。  
「你要去往何方？你又要如何远行，如何留驻那地？」  
（新奥尔良，噩梦中的场景，永远重复着上锁的房门，和无论他如何大声呼唤，都寂静无声、毫无回应的人们。）  
跳过。下一页、下一章，向后翻、只要不停翻过。  
从周四的深夜直至周五的黎明，Q看完了这本书，虽然他实际上连自己看过的一个词都想不起来。  
————————————————————  
Bond给他带回来不知名的糖果，装在涂饰多彩的塑料袋里。Q从袋子里拿了一个，尝起来很甜，像烤椰子一样的味道在他舌尖绽放。他好像很久没好好吃东西，也有段时间没好好睡过一个觉了。  
“我联系MI6了。“Q说，从充满糖果的口腔里挤出几个字，糖分对他的身体系统像是一个巨大的冲击。“我不想让他们随便派个人过来盘问我。”  
“为什么不呢？”Bond疲惫的语调里带着讽刺，他已经筋疲力尽，刚刚从吉隆坡回来，坐了12个小时的飞机。透过他的表情，Q就知道这次“收拾残局”多半非常棘手。“反正直到下周一之前M都不会让你回去的。”  
“我不是要回去。”糖果的塑料包装摸上去黏糊糊的，泛着半透明的绿色的光泽。“我是想要你来做。”  
Bond去往浴室的身影一顿。Q正在袋子里翻找，现在他被一堆五颜六色的廉价椰子糖果包围了，他开始按照颜色给它们分类。  
“就是个报告而已。”Bond沉默时，Q继续说着，一堆蓝色的糖果在他面前越堆越多。“有关事故的细节之类的东西，我可以口述，但是如果——”  
“我会做的。明天就去拿表格。”Bond回到Q身边坐下，戳着Q辛辛苦苦搭建起来的糖果堡垒。“别吃太多了，会得蛀牙的。”他补充道，在他孜孜不倦捣乱之下，糖果塔倒了下来。Q气得想把Bond搞破坏的手挥开，但最后他只是抓起了他还没分类的那些糖果，里面一大把都是黄色。  
“还有……”Q把一枚红色的糖果塞进Bond手里。“礼物。”  
等Bond湿着头发从浴室里出来，身上还滴着水的时候，只看见他们的床上有五堆不同颜色、整整齐齐的糖果塔，Q蜷缩在它们旁边，已经睡着了，眼镜歪歪扭扭地架在鼻梁上。  
“还有这份大礼。”Bond一边对自己叹气，一边温柔地取下Q的眼镜。  
————————————————————  
报告单是一页表格和后面夹着的二十页白纸，Bond晚上就拿回来了。Q枕在Bond的大腿上，Bond的手指穿梭在乱糟糟的黑发之间，另一只手拿着笔。这是Q诉说「我想要你了解实情」的方式，同样也是Bond「我相信你」的回复，无论这个过程将多么令人痛苦。  
“那是在周二，外面在下雨。”Q开始陈述，他的手探进糖果袋，捞出一个包装皱巴巴的蓝色糖果。“那辆车停在路边。”  
或许这样也无济于事，但至少Q不会为从未尝试而良心不安。  
——————————————————————————  
第三页纸。  
“那之后我再也没见过Sanders。我能听到他的声音，但看不见他的人。”Q控制不住发抖，Bond的手指抚摸着Q的耳廓，驱散了那股惧意。  
——————————————————————  
第五页纸  
“后来就比较随机了，没有固定的拷问话术，没有固定的折磨方法。”Q合上双眼，侧耳听着Bond手里的笔划过白纸，沙沙作响。“他们把Sanders的尸体留在那里，持续了三天、或者是四天。”  
———————————————————————  
第六页纸  
“晚上是最难熬的。”  
Bond停下笔。  
“他们总是四个人一起。”  
笔啪地一声折断了，而Bond却没有起身去找支新笔。地毯上，塑料袋倾斜着倒在地上，糖果从袋中涌出，铺开五颜六色的水泊。  
————————————————————  
他回到MI6的预定日期五天前，Q带着报告私下里去见了M。  
“这可还没到周一。”M尖锐地指出，接过报告。  
“就剩五天罢了，长官，我真的没事了。”  
这次Bond不在这里，他被叫去美国了，Leiter有求于他，MI6批准了这次行动，牵扯到中国的事情总是非常棘手。  
“我想你知道吧？你还必须通过心理测试。”  
“是的，长官。”  
M在Q的回归批准上签了字，放松的快乐在他血液里奔涌，至少现在他不用在家里呆着了。  
————————————————————  
“忠诚？”  
“狗。”  
“弯腰？”  
“痛苦。”  
————————————————————  
他的伤口开始结痂了，掩藏在衣物之下的绷带已经薄得几乎看不出来，但是没什么差别，反正在MI6这事已经无人不知无人不晓了。  
“欢迎回来。”Q走进他的部门时，有人对他说。Sanders的位置空着，桌子已经腾了出来。  
“很高兴能回来。”Q毫不停顿地回答。他还有太多的工作要做。  
————————————————————  
有一堆报告等着他看，很多工具等着他修，还有特工等着他的指令。有个安全程序需要清理，005需要能忍受零下低温的装备。工作、工作、无穷无尽的工作。  
Q沉迷在繁杂的工作中不可自拔，满怀激情得像个新来的员工，或者该说是重获新生的员工。Eve走过来，对他说“嗨，你看上去气色真好，半点没有刚刚死里逃生的样子。”虽然他们其实算不上挚友，但Q并不讨厌她的陪伴。他们一起笑了。她传达了M的指令，Q把一字一句都清晰地印在脑子里。  
生活的齿轮，艰难、但缓缓向前。  
——————————————————  
回来之后的三天，Q已经工作了65个小时。他有过七个小时的睡眠，但那只是不知不觉就被睡魔夺去了神智。每一次，Q都在猛然一颤中惊醒，不得不紧紧咬住舌根防止自己尖叫出声。  
“你真的不用回家吗？”  
Eve待在他旁边，往他手里塞了一杯茶。马克杯冒着令人幸福的热气，Q抿了一口，几乎烫到了他的舌头。  
“还有很多工作要补。”Q撒了个谎，前两个小时他已经不得不开始找点新事情来干了，任何能把他在办公桌上多绑一会儿的事情他都来者不拒。“等都做完了我就回去。”  
——————————————————  
在第七十个小时，Bond出现了。他没有勃然大怒，但Q能从他绷紧的下颌和他的眼神看出，Bond的心情可称不上好。  
“007，”Q打了个招呼。他站起身来，把身体的重量撑在扶桌的手掌上，两只手都紧紧摁着桌子，要是他没固定好自己，现在房间就该开始旋转了。  
“Q，”Bond咬牙切齿地喊他，无礼地把任务装备一股脑全甩在桌上。两把枪、一个耳内无线电。这次美国的任务是其他人负责和他接应。Q假装自己对Bond能把装备全须全尾带回来这件奇迹非常好奇，刻意忽略Bond一语不发这个危险的讯号。  
“我要走了，”Bond最终说道，Q终于结束了他缓慢而又彻底的、对所有装备的认真检查。“你可以选择跟上来，或者我等你过劳死了再把你的尸体扛进我的车。”  
“多么有意思的选择，”Q把那个无线电扔进桌下的垃圾桶，它还能用不假，但这不是他的作品。  
“Q。”一个简单的字母之下是严肃的警告。曾经，Q这个字母本身就足够让人噤若寒蝉。  
哦，世事变迁不过如此。  
————————————————  
“我不能睡。” Bond在正午的车流中穿梭时，Q承认。  
“你是睡不着，还是不想睡？”  
“都有。天啊，你真是个细节狂，不是吗？”  
伦敦生机勃勃，笼罩在难得一见的阳光中。Bond的手指在方向盘上轻敲，在几秒的考虑之后毅然决然选择了闯红灯，Q提醒自己等下要记得找人把录像带抹掉。  
“你必须隔一段时间就睡一会。”  
“我知道，”Q说，“我知道，我真的知道。就是---”  
（就是Q真的对睡觉深恶痛绝，虽然他醒着的每一个小时，他的身体都在尖叫着表达不满，但每当他合上眼，恐惧就席卷了他，对再次睁眼会看到的东西、会出现的人的恐惧让他无法承受。）  
“---不太容易罢了。”  
——————————————————  
”对不起，”Q嗫嚅着说，Bond紧贴着他。Bond的皮肤带着淋浴后的暖意，Q转向他的方向，鼻尖撞到了Bond下巴的曲线。“对不起，我没办法控制这该死的PTSD。”  
“别道歉，这又不是你能控制的。”Bond指出这一点。Q的脑袋枕在他的胸膛上，沉沉的重量就压在他心脏上方。Q突然很好奇，他得靠多近才能听到心跳声。  
“我会试试的。”  
“所以现在你要不然睡觉，要不然就从我身上下去。”吸气。Bond的胸膛微微抬起，呼气。  
“你给我的选择总是这么有意思。”Q打了个哈欠，终于安顿下来，一只手抱着Bond的手臂，像是害怕他会离开。“你从来不会沮丧，007。”  
作为回应，Bond的唇在Q的太阳穴处落下一个轻柔的吻。  
“我总是尽全力。”  
——————————————————————  
终于，结痂的伤口处开始长出新生儿般粉嫩的肌肤。伤口总是很痒，像有什么活物在Q的绷带下蠕动，但这种感觉很快就消失了。Q抑制自己想抓挠棉质衬衫或者温暖的羊毛衫之下的伤口的冲动。这是第二个月的第二个星期。  
Q照常去工作，有时候就睡在办公室，因为那里的灯光永远亮如白昼，机器的嗡鸣也永不会断绝。他毁掉一些作品，又致力于制造更多的装备，英格兰需要更多的存货。  
有时他仍然会做噩梦，只有偶尔，但没关系，真的没关系，总有人会把他叫醒。  
“你确定吗？”Sanders问道。Q抬起头，看见Sanders站在大屏幕前好奇地看着他，就像死者好奇地观察着地上世界的活人。“确定吗？”他在LCD屏幕上留下一抹血污，“你知道你现在身在何处吗？”  
“当然，”Q呢喃道，“我当然知道。”  
眼前的世界摇晃了一下，Eve的手正摁在他肩膀上。  
“你还好吗？”她问，手上拿着一份M的指示。  
“好得不能再好了。”  
Q甩了甩头，朝下一个任务伸出了手。  
——————————————————  
Bond是正在海外和别人拔枪对射的特工。Bond是躺在床上温暖的身体。Bond是指引他回家的手掌，Bond对他而言意味着太多，但Q认为，最重要的只是Bond  
（善于掌控接近与远离的微妙程度，睡觉不会压到他，但又确保Q不会在黑暗中独自醒来。）  
可能  
（曾经和他有相同的经历，Q在档案里见过，但Bond愿意和他吐露当年发生的一切。）  
永远不会  
（承认很多事情，Q也一样，但他们有自己独特的语言，之于二人，一把枪即是一束娇艳盛放的玫瑰，临行前的一句“保重”即是“我爱你”的代名词。）  
离他而去。  
————————————————  
Q递交了一份申请，要求在他体内置入氰化物胶囊，不出所料，几乎在刚交上去的那一秒就被驳回了。现在M对这种东西的态度很谨慎，要求更加简便、快捷地使用生物技术。真正让他惊讶的是，三天后他的申请表不知怎的从他的餐桌上冒出来了。  
Bond用一把刀把它钉进了桌子。  
“你的戏剧天赋真是令人惊叹，”Q边走近边说，像在讲一个冷笑话。“这会留下印子的。”  
“而你对自己这条命的不在乎也真是毫不掩饰 。”  
“说这话的人之前刚从加尔各答的一栋大楼上跳下来。”  
“那不一样。”Bond厉声说，瞬间点燃了Q的怒火，他在Bond身边踱步，几乎在朝他怒吼。  
“哪里不一样？”他嘶声质问，手掌狠狠拍在桌上，刀子都在颤抖。电流般的痛感立刻涌了上来，Q的指甲掐进了木头里。“跟我解释解释什么叫不一样？你明明和我一样知晓掌控自己的生命意味着什么，我只想拥有选择生存或死亡的权利。”  
话音刚落，Q就知道他犯了个错误，由内而外、无可救药的错误。  
他们的命不属于自己，很早以前就已经不是。  
Q没有道歉，Bond也同样没有，因为这不是任何一个人的错。生者之间也不该为死亡争吵不休。Q在桌边坐下，Bond也落座，拔出那把刀，放在一旁，就像一个休战的邀请。Q伸手别开那把刀，让锋利的刀锋不对着他们任何一个。一分钟沉默着逝去。  
“是有点太戏剧化了，我那部分。”Bond最终说道，打破了沉默的裂隙。他捡起那张申请，把它折成小小的一块。“如果能让你好受一点的话，我之前斗争过，为了不让他们在我牙齿和指甲里放那种胶囊。”  
“上一任M总是偏爱你。”  
“或许吧。”小小的方块纸片孤零零地躺在桌子中间。“你见过了，那种胶囊不是总能有用的。”  
“Sliva，”Q赞同道，他拿起那枚方块，是交换，也是道歉，都包裹在小小的纸片之中。“但总有管用的办法。”  
Bond的神色晦暗不明，Q正在走神，脑子里闪过各种他们坐在这里交谈的画面。当Bond第一次捧起他的脸，将他拉近，近得足以落下一个吻。当Q朝Bond怒吼，因为Bond带着横贯身体的伤口突然出现在他家里，血沾到他的衬衫上，Q手忙脚乱地抓着纸巾擦来擦去，努力防止衬衫受损面积的扩大。当他们凌晨四点从总部回家，刚刚捣毁了泰国的一个贩毒团伙，Bond高声询问他可不可以在这里放一些常驻衣物。  
当Q不再对他说谢谢，在Bond为了他杀人以后。  
还有现在，此时此刻：  
“如果我没有利用价值，他们也是不会放过我的。”  
Q开口问Bond，问他是否愿意教Q如何夺去自己的生命（只因我心怀恐惧），Bond的回答是“是的，我愿意”（只因我如此深爱你，甚至愿意放你离开）。  
——————————————————————  
“这会很痛。”Bond警告他。他们站在Q的卧室里，暖黄的灯光洒在两个人身上。“可能第一次尝试不会成功，甚至以后也根本不会成功。”  
“要不然你给我亲身演示一下？”Q开了个玩笑，突然窜起的紧张感让他的声音单薄又颤抖。  
“不，我可不能给你演示。”  
Bond的手轻柔而又准确地触摸那身体上最脆弱的部位，如同鬼魅在他的皮肤上游走，Q几乎一动不动。  
“这里。”Bond沉声说，他的手指直直扼住Q脖颈的曲线，迫使Q仰起头。Q的喉咙发紧，清晰地感觉到Bond的手指描摹他下巴的弧度。“折断这里的骨头，你就能切断迷走神经。你的心脏和肺就会开始衰竭。”在那块狭小的区域渐渐加大施力，Bond的手指在他皮肤上陷得更深。“再用力一分，氧气供应就会被切断。”  
Q咽了口口水，他终于直观而清楚地明白了，死亡就如同他们所说，是如此轻松就能达到的目标。但Bond只是抬起另一只手环住他的身体，Q向前一步，他们的胯部相碰。此情此景，濒死的感受似乎并不是那么让人恐惧。  
“你可以杀了我。”Q低语，声音含在喉咙里，就像一团含混不清的呢喃， 但Bond能捕捉到每一个音节的颤动。“你可以，就在此时此地。”  
“我可以。”  
Q伸手紧紧环抱住他的身体，他们的距离是如此相近，近得足以把对方揉进自己的骨血之中。  
————————————————————  
还有其他部位也可以做到，甚至比喉咙更加危险。Q跪在床上，Bond的唇在他背上的伤疤处流连，轻吻每一处伤口，直到Q抬起手来，Bond将新的吻献给他手腕上凸出的关节。  
“给我更多。”Q是这么说的，所以Bond牵着Q的手，引导他抚摸自己起伏的锁骨，Q的手指轻颤着掠过敏感而脆弱的皮肤，Bond紧捉着不让他的手指逃开。  
“如果可以，打碎它们。”他说着，手指划过Q下巴的边缘，Q朝他的方向转头，顺应着他的抚摸把嘴张得更开。“肺，心脏，气管，主动脉。能否成功都取决于施力的角度，但只要力气够大，你总能毁掉些东西。”Q能感受到Bond的下巴抵在他的肩上，凝视着他们的指尖相触，抚摸着同一片裸露的肌肤。  
夜幕低垂，灯光消隐，在黑暗的笼罩中，Bond向Q展示了更多自杀的方法。  
——————————————————  
（“这是最脆弱的地方。”Bond的手指梳理着Q乱糟糟的卷发，最终停在Q额头的上方，摁在他的发际线上。  
“真是个很好笑的笑话。”Q叹气。Bond只是笑着，低头又在那里印下一个吻。）  
————————————————————  
突然有一天，隔着两片大洋，Bond打电话给他，说：“他今早被处决了。”  
而Q满脑子的念头都是「我只想亲手杀了他」。  
这场折磨永无止境。  
噩梦仍在持续，只是不同往常那般攫取他全部的心神与恐惧。Q明白了，如同黑暗并不总是比光明劣等，一个空空如也的坟墓也不总是比一场无人哀悼的死亡更加优越。这段日子，Q也不知怎的，重新学会了依靠自己一人而前进，虽然现在这只是个无用的技能了。Bond比起自己的床更喜欢Q的，对此他们无可争辩，即使Q有那么点不情愿，也只能按下不表。  
（嘘，这是一个秘密，只在床单上分享：Q完全没有不情愿。）  
————————————————  
一位愿意为他的特工而死的军需官，一位愿意为他的军需官杀人的特工。  
这场美妙的故事将落幕以开放性的结尾，但爱之深度，并不倚仗生存或死亡来衡量。  
不管怎样，他们都是两个傻瓜，或者是Q是这么想的。认不清自己的、愚蠢的傻瓜，拥有扣动扳机的手指和燥热难耐的内心，将一切爱意深埋在爱国精神的假幕之下，深藏在日复一日的工作之中。  
至少这些天来，Bond越发擅长把他的装备全须全尾地带回来了。


End file.
